Stay
by KTOTH
Summary: I wanted him, plain and simple. There was no denying how much my body craved him. It felt like gravity, like I was anchored to him. I could feel myself falling in love with him. Inviting him in to my home seemed like a natural step. If only my brain would tell that to the giant butterflies in my stomach.


**I do not own anything associated with Twilight or Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Edward had taken me to a nice restaurant for an early dinner and afterwards, we took a stroll along the boardwalk at sunset.

It was our fifth date, and I was ridiculously nervous. Sex was never just sex for me. To be that vulnerable with someone, to show them every flaw and imperfection was a huge leap. But I found myself almost giddy with anticipation.

I wanted him, plain and simple. There was no denying how much my body craved him. It felt like gravity, like I was anchored to him. I could feel myself falling in love with him. Inviting him in to my home seemed like a natural step. If only my brain would tell that to the giant butterflies in my stomach.

Walking back, along the boardwalk, to Edward's car he had stopped suddenly, "Dance with me," he requested. I couldn't tell him no.

As he held me in his arms and swayed gently to the music he hummed, I felt so appreciated. I sighed quietly, melting into his body. I recognized a few of the notes he was humming.

I looked up at him, "I didn't know you liked Ray LaMontagne," I said.

He shrugged, "I love this song. Some of the lyrics make me think of you." I raised my eyebrow in question but he didn't answer. He leaned his forehead against mine and began swaying again.

"Bella," he began, "As much as I want to stay here like this, I should probably get you home." I nodded and began walking again. Edward reached down and intertwined his fingers with mine. Looking back, that simple gesture gave me the courage to ask him to stay.

We arrived at his car and he held the door open for me. I watched him walk around the front of the car, after he shut my door, and was, for not the first or last time, unbelievably turned on watching how graceful and handsome he was.

_How could this magnificent man be made for me?_

Fifteen minutes later we were pulling in my driveway. He walked me to my door, like he had on our other dates, but this time, I could feel a new intensity flowing between us. I unlocked the door and turned to face him.

"I had a wonderful time tonight Edward, again," I said looking at his chest.

"Hmmm, me too, Bella."

He leaned in close to me and kissed me lightly. Once, twice and then stopped just short a third time. I saw his tongue peak out and lick his bottom lip slowly. My body flushed with desire and I threw myself into his arms. My lips molded to his. His tongue swept into my mouth allowing me to taste him. Chocolate and peppermint, our after dinner mints. We both fought for dominance and after a minute I let him have the control.

He pressed me up against my front door and pulled his head back. We were both panting.

"God, what you do to me," he said breathlessly. I could only nod in agreement. He leaned down and kissed me softly. I could feel the tension in his shoulders. Edward's restraint was palpable. He was waiting for me to make the first move, to ask him to stay.

It barely came out as more than a whisper.

"Stay."

His eyes searched mine, looking for any hesitation in my request. Lord knows I most definitely meant it. He reached behind me and twisted the door knob.

I barely had the door shut before he was back kissing my lips, bending me back so he could kiss the hollow at my throat and then up behind my ear. I stuttered out a shaky breath.

"I can't wait to have you naked and under me," he breathed into my ear.

I groaned low and my insides turned to liquid fire. Edward was a dirty talker, my kryptonite.

* * *

A/N

Gonna be another short one. Maybe 3 chapters this time. I'm slowly working my way up in chapter numbers :)

I suggest listening to Hold You In My Arms by Ray LaMontagne for this beginning part of this chapter. And Maybe Tomorrow by Stereophonics for the ending. It only gets better from here.

Leave me some love please!

P.S. I'm on the look out for a beta, if you or someone you know is interested message me please!


End file.
